


TFP

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A tfp rp
Relationships: Optimus PrimexMolly
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Silence. Silence was the only thing that filled the air around Moon as she quietly sat in her room. She had just gotten back from a mission to collect Energon shards in an abandoned cave. Moon was glad to be back at the base so she could relax and write in her data pad. She sighs as she lend back into her bed. 

Optimus was sitting in his office, searching through his data pad to see if there was any more missions he could send his team out. Thankfully, there were no missions at the time, so he could relax for a moment before heading out.

Molly the immortal human that is 12,000 years old was walking to Optimus office because she had been in love with him ever since he saved her a year ago from cons.

Crosshairs was at the autobot base in his room and he was thinking of his crush Moon. He had a huge crush on her ever since they went on every mission together basically.

As he was doing his work, Optimus could feel someone walk up to his door. He gets up and walks over to his door. He slowly opens his door and looks around, but didn’t see anyone or anything. 

Moon sighs as she gets up and walks out her room. She roams around the Halls of the base, looking for Crosshairs room. Once she found his room, she took a deep breath and knocks on his door.

As Optimus was doing his work, he felt a presence at his door. He gets up and walks over to the door. He slowly opens the door and saw Molly standing there. “Hey molly,” Optimus said, opening the door all the way.

Molly mumbled a shy timid hi to him her cheeks tinted pink and she walked in sitting down right next to him.   
“I have something to tell you Optimus if you have a minute.”

Crosshairs saw that Moon entered his room and he smiled at her when his crush the love of his life walked in.  
“Hey Moon what’s up? Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yeah, I have a minute,” Optimus said in a calm voice. A thought ran in head as they was sitting to each other, making his face turn hit for a moment. 

“You can help me with this boredom,” Moon said, flopping down his bed. She put her hands behind her head and sighs. Moon looks over at him and smiles. “So, What are you doing in here?” Moon asked.

Molly sighed and she calmly took a breath and she looked up at him.  
"I am in love with you Optimus. It is not easy to say but I love you!" She shouted looking away from him closing her eyes now.

"Well this is my berth room after all. And if you must know I was just laying comtemplating about whether or not to confess my feelings to my girl or not."

Optimus looks at her with a surprised look, but soon smiles shyly at her. “Well,” Optimus said. “I love you, too. I just didn’t know if had the same feelings for me.” His started to burn up now. 

Moon sits up. “Who’s this girl?” Moon asked, being a bit oblivious. “Do you need help asking them out?

Molly was silent as her eyes widened and she cried tears of happiness. She went on his lap hugging him.

Crosshairs shook his head no but as he looked away from her he pointed to her saying she was the girl.

Optimus smiles as he hugged her back, feeling happy about himself. He looks at Molly and smiles at her. 

Moon pauses for a moment. She then blushes softly, covering her face. “I... I like you, too,” Moon said with a small smile on her face.

Molly sat on his lip and she went up to kiss his lips softly holding onto him carefully.

Crosshairs kissed her lips after removing her hands from it and he pulled her close against him.

Moon smiles softly in the kiss and kisses him back, leaning into his body. Her wings drops down slightly, making her look a bit smaller than him. 

Optimus was taken by surprise, but then kisses her. He brings her closer to his body and deepens the kiss.

Molly moaned out into the kiss and she kissed him roughly as she opened her mouth for him.

Crosshairs opened her mouth exploring her wet cavern with his wet muscle and he groaned.

Moon moans in the kiss as he explored her. She blushes and starts to trace his body with her hands, softly tracing over his chest and his stomach. 

Optimus explores her, placing his hands around her waist. He holds her close to his body and starts to roughly kiss her.

Molly moaned and let him dominate her as she rubbed his chest plates.

Crosshairs then kissed her in a rough kiss as he wrapped his tongue around hers.

Optimus moans in the kiss as he looms over her. He traces his hands over her body, trying to find her sweet spots. 

Moon blushes as she kisses him back roughly, exploring his mouths. She moans a bit as she explored his body. She then ran her hands over his covered areas.

"Optimus! Please use your holoform and interface with me!" Molly moaned out kissing him back.

Crosshairs began to come out on top groaning as he trailed his lips down to her neck where his teeth nibbled at her.

Optimus smiles softly as he looked down at her. “Okay, okay,” Optimus said with a smirk on his face. 

Moon moans out softly as he kissed and nibbles at her neck. She then places her hand between his legs and gently rubs them.

Molly waited impatiently and eagerly as she watched him closely.

Crosshairs then suckled on and nipped across her shoulders too.

Optimus gets up and transformed into his car form. Then, his hologram form gets out, smirking at Molly. 

Moon smirks as Crosshairs nipped at her shoulders. She then kisses and nibbles on his neck, wanting to take it a step further.

Molly had a nosebleed as she stared at sexy hot Optimus right in front of her. She blushed beet red getting wet down there.

Crosshairs groaned and even elicited a grunt to as he played with her opening over and over again.

Optimus walks over to Molly and wipes the blood off her face. “You ok?” Optimus asked Molly, finishing wiping off the blood. 

Moon softly moans, gripping onto Crosshairs. She buries her head into his neck, blushing wildly.

Molly nodded.  
"I cannot help it! You are just so hot and sexy Optimus!" She cried out.

Crosshairs goes to further pleasure her and tease her more by inserting two fingers into her.

Optimus smiles softly at Molly. “Oh really?” Optimus said, teasing her. He smirks at her, softly kissing her neck. 

Moon moans out even more. “Mmmh, C-Crosshairs,” Moon moans out his name. She then starts to rub his member slowly.

Molly elicited out some moans and mewls for him as she shuddered in delight.

Crosshairs rubbed her insides even stroking her soft labia as he scissored her too.

Optimus smirks at Molly as he began to suck and bite on her neck. He reaches up Her shirt and starts to guide his hand across her stomach. 

Moon moans out loud. She then covers her mouth, feeling a bit embarrassed. She looks over to her side, blushing softly.

Molly whimpered softly and he was gonna find out she did not wear bras at all. She arched her back.

Crosshairs fingered her g spot core even scissoring it as he groaned and took them out wanting to fuck her now.

Optimus smiles and reaches up to her chest area. As he felt bare skin instead of a bra, he looks at her slyly. “Well, this make my job easier,” Optimus said in a low tone.

Moon moans softly, closing her eyes slightly. She wanted to open her chest plates, but felt to embarrassed to do it. She looks up at Crosshairs, smirking softly.

Molly nuzzled his human hair and head as she whimpered out softly again nodding.

Crosshairs wanted to sparkmate with her too so he opened his chassis and tried to merge his spark with hers.

Optimus smirks as he grabbed one of her breasts, gently squeezing it. He smirks as he continued to suck and nibbling on her neck, making a hickey. 

Moon looks at Crosshairs, her smile and eyes going wide. She always wanted to be a sparkmate with him. She then let her spark merge with his.

Molly arched her back holding his head closer to her chest as she leaked cum out of her flower.

Crosshairs moaned at how great the feeling was and he kissed her passionately while this was happening.

Optimus smirks as he puts his other hand in her pants. He started to play with her opening, sticking a finger or two in it. 

Moon kisses him back, smiling. She moans on the kiss, smirking on how nice it felt to be his sparkmate. She looks up at him, blushing.

Molly moaned out his name thinking he was so hot whenever he smirked at her. Shr orgasmed again just from that.

Crosshairs kissed her passionately as he soon unmerged their sparks and he closed his chest plates. He still made out with her though.

Optimus smiles at her as he took off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He looks at Molly, smiling. 

Moon closes her chest plates also, smiling in the kiss. She wanted him to go inside her already.

Molly blushed beet red then she turned her head away from him nervous and shy.

Crosshairs could sense what she wanted so he plowed right through into her opening and groaned.

Optimus kisses on her neck, sliding his hands down her pants. He then slowly took off her pants, leaving her in her panties and her shirt. 

Moon moans out, her faceplates heating up. She could feel herself coming. She slightly bit her lip, softly smirking at Crosshairs.

Molly asked him if he could suckle on her nipples as she mewled softly.

Crosshairs thrusted rougher faster deeper and harder into her as he grunted.

“Yeah,” Optimus said, smirking. He took her shirt off and started to trail kisses down her neck and chest. He then started to suck on her nipples. 

Moon moans out his name, finally cumming. Her faceplates burning up as her small fans turning on, cooling her down a bit.

Molly held his head closer to her chest and rubbed and stroked his hair while moaning.

Crosshairs grinded his hips into hers for more friction as he grunted and went further in into her.

Optimus smirks as he started to suck on her chest, making a small hickey on her. He started to humm as he started to kiss on her collar bone. 

Moon moans out softly, holding her legs a bit. She moves her head to the side, her faceplates heating up again.

"Ahh Optimus please!!!" Molly mewled as she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Crosshairs searched and went further in trying to find her core as he groaned softly.

Optimus smiles softly at her. He then Started to take his boxers off, leaving him fully naked. He then reaches down her panties and takes them off. 

Moon softly moans as he went deeper into her. She gently grabs onto him and moans some more. She then started to softly kiss on his neck.

Molly shivered as she was now naked beneath him and she tried to cover herself blushing.

Crosshairs elicited one last grunt before orgasming heavily into her as he kissed her lips.

Optimus looks down at her, blushing at her. He smiles and uncovered her hands. “You look nice,” Optimus said, smirking at her. 

Moon softly moans. “Mhm, That was nice,” Moon said, smiling shyly at Crosshairs. She blushes, softly kissing his cheek.

"Nice? Thats it Optimus?" Molly said to him sad and upset looking away from him.

Crosshairs nodded pulling out of her while he brought her closer to him and he kissed her cheek.

“Aww, I didn’t mean it like that,” Optimus said. “You look beautiful.” He softly kisses her neck. 

Moon smiles and places her head on her chest. She closes her optics and sighs, resting her body.

Molly told him to do something to her pussy now as she fingered herself.

Crosshairs rubbed her back up and down in soothing motions to relax her all the way.

“Ok~” Optimus said slyly. He then put in his member in her pussy, moaning out in delight. 

Moon hums a rhythmic tune, now in a calm mood. She lowers her wings down all the way, making it cover most of her body.

Molly moaned and mewled as she did not feel any pain at all whatsoever.

Crosshairs kissed her wings carefully and gently as he did not wanna mess anything up.

Optimus smiles and thrusts harder and faster, going deeper into her. 

Moon shivers slightly, feeling a wave of tingles run through her. She loved when does that.

Molly arched her back as she whimpered and squeaked in delight.

Crosshairs then suckled on her wings a little bit as well then stopped.

Optimus smirks and counties the movement, feeling himself cuming. He then hit her g spot. 

Moon smiles and blushes. She buries her head into his neck, not wanting him to see her blushing.

"Not yet Optimus! It is too early to cum in me!" Molly moaned out.

Crosshairs just smirked at her cuteness then chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

{Ok 👌🏼}

Optimus just nods and gently thrusts into her again, not cumming inside her yet. 

Moon smiles and softly sighs. She looks up at Crosshairs, smiling.

Molly was just gettung turned on even more as she blushed and moaned.

Crosshairs had a devious thought.  
"Hey babe wanna suck on me?" He asked purring it to her.

Optimus smirks as Molly moaned out. He then started to suck on her neck as he thrusts in and out of her. 

Moon blushes deeply and thought about it for a moment. “Umm, Yeah, sure,” Moon said.

Molly elicited more moans and more mewls of lust as she arched her back.

Crosshairs took out his shaft and he put it up to her lips for her to start sucking on.

Optimus continued to kiss and suck on her neck, making a small hickey on her neck. 

Moon blushes softly, pausing for a moment before starting to suck on him. She slowly went down on his length, feeling her face get extremely warm.

Molly orgasmed all over his shaft as she breathed heavily.

Crosshairs groaned and held onto her head as he grunted too.

Optimus smiles as he came inside of her, blushing heavily. He smiles again and kissed the top of her head. 

Moon felt his hand on her head. She continued to suck on his length, her head bobbing up and down slowly.

Molly was loving every freakin second of it as she panted breathless.

Crosshairs’s pretty soon could not take it anymore and so he climaxed into her mouth.

Moon blushes softly as his warm seed entered her mouth. She took her mouth off his length and swallowed his seed. She lick her lips, getting the access seed off of her lips. 

Optimus looks down at Molly, his light blue eyes looking into her eyes. He smirks as he traces his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead again. “That was fun,” Optimus said in a low voice.

Molly nodded in agreement as she giggled and laughed and nuzzled him thinking even his holoform was hot.

Crosshairs was breathless and he panted heavily as he wrapped her up in his arms kissing her cheek.

He laughs and places his head on her chest. He sighs softly as closed his eyes for a moment, trying to soak up and enjoy the moment. 

Moon smiles as she sunk into his body, lowering her wings so she won’t poke him. She chuckles softly as she held his hands, wanting the moment to last forever.

Molly too was just content and happy to be in that moment too with him and forever as she rubbed his back and kissed his forehead softly.

Crosshairs wrapped his arms around her pressing her close against him as he nuzzled her and he kissed her cheek too.

Optimus smiles as he looked up at her. He softly sighs, getting lost in her eyes. He softly kisses her cheek, smirking. Just then, someone at his door started to knock. 

Moon smiles, blushing a bit as he kissed her cheek. She then did the same thing to him, smiling. She intertwined her fingers with his.

Molly was in bliss as she wrapped her arm around him and kissed his ear gently.

Crosshairs squeezes her hand in his as he gaze down lovingly into her pretty optics.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus smiles and blushes softly, having tingles run down his spine. He liked it when she kissed his ear. 

Moon smiles, looking at Crosshairs sapphire blue optics. She chuckles softly as she gently kissed his cheek.

Molly was smiling at him as she drew circles over and over on his upper thigh.

Crosshairs rubbed and stroked with a digit different shapes on her chest plates.

Optimus shivers as she did that. He blushes softly and put his head on her neck, smiling softly. 

Moon blushes and chuckles, liking the feeling he did on her chest plates. She smiles a bit as she closes her optics, enjoying the feeling.

Molly stopped what she was doing because she so exhausted and tired she ended up falling asleep.

Crosshairs stopped what he was doing too and with one last kiss to her cheek fell into recharge and went offline.

Optimus smiles down at Molly as she slept peacefully. He sighs softly as he slowly got up. He went back to his regular form and looked back down at Molly’s sleeping form. He smiles as he went back to finishing up His work. 

Moon smiles at Crosshairs, chuckling a bit. She went out of his bed and stretched her limbs out, sighing softly as she quietly walked out his berthroom. She looks back at him one more time before closing his door and walking back towards her room.

Hours later Molly woke up stretched and yawned to not find her sparkmate with her in bed. She sighed sadly. She wanted him to lay with her the time she was sleeping.

Crosshairs went back online as he got up and noticed his sparkmate was not in bed with him either. He wanted her to snuggle with him.

I still do not understand how it would have been an awkward situation. She could have just stayed with him did what he did then we could have done a timeskip. Couples after sex normally stay and lay and fall asleep in bed together

{It would’ve been awkward for me because I’ve never been in that situation before and I’m quite an awkward person in real life.}

Optimus just got back from a mission and was walking where Molly was. He wondered if she was up or not. 

Moon was sitting down in the bases hallways, covering her face. She hasn’t been feeling well after she left his room.

Molly got dressed and wanted to talk with him so she waited on his berth for him.

Crosshairs went to see where Moon was and he went to her room.  
"Are you ok baby?"

Optimus went to his berth and sighs, not knowing Molly was in there. He opened the door to his berth and saw Molly sitting there. “H-hey Molly,” Optimus said in a shaky voice. 

Moon heard Crosshairs voice, shocked to hear him at first. She covered her eyes with a visor her brother gave her a a gift. “Yeah, I’m alright,” She said, lying.

Molly tilted her head to the side.  
“You ok sweetie!” She asked him.

Crosshairs nodded and he knew something was up not buying it but he didn’t press anymore and went along.

“Yeah, I’m ok,” Optimus said with a slight smile. “I just went on a mission.” 

“So, How was your nap?” Moon asked, an awkward chuckle from her.

"Optimus if we are gonns be together I want you to stay in bed all night with me sometimes. You did not last night," Molly said sadly.

"It was good though more like it was actual sleep because it was all night baby."

Optimus looked at her and felt hurt. “I’m sorry, it’s just I had...” He started to say, but stopped himself as he felt he was making an excuse. He sighs softly. 

Moon was surprised. She didn’t she stayed up all night. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you last night, I just had a lot on my mind and didn’t want to bother you.”

Molly waited for him to finish what he was saying as she waited impatiently.

Crosshairs nodded and said it waa ok and asked her if she wanted to go do something with him.

“Never mind,” Optimus said to Molly. He looks down at the ground for a moment, feeling embarrassed and awkward at the same time. “So, do you have any plans today?” 

Moon nods, softly smiling at him. She sighs, her voice shaking a bit. She got up slowly and walked over towards him, hanging her head down low.

Molly sighed and shook her head no.  
“If you can’t give me an explanation then I’m afraid we can’t be together Optimus.”

Crosshairs now looked at her with worry and concern as he asked her what was wrong. She was no acting like herself.

Optimus looks at Molly with shock. He wanted to be with her, but couldn’t bring himself to say what he wanted to say. He didn’t want to lose her. 

“I’m ok, I promise,” Moon said as she scratched the back of her neck. She clears her throat as she looked down at the ground. “So, where are we going?”

Molly just looked at him and sighed getting up and walking away not wanting to be near him right now.

Crosshairs said it was up to her and so he asked her where she wanted to go and why her visor was on.

Optimus felt hurt as Molly walked out the room. He sighs as he sat down at his desk, covering his face. 

“We could go to the forest near us,” Moon said, ignoring the question he asked. She didn’t want him to know that one of her eyes were purple instead of red.

Molly sat on the chair in the kitchen and put her face in her hands crying.

Crosshairs wondered why she wanted to go to the forest but nodded anyway.

Moon felt jittery as she walked with Crosshairs, leading him out of the base and down the path towards the forest. 

Optimus sighs, thinking about what Molly said. He tapped his foot on the ground gently, thinking a bit. He then gets up and starts to search for her.

Molly continues to cry as she put her face on the table now sitting down.

Crosshairs wondered where the hell he was taking her. He was turned on and freaked out all at the same time.

Optimus heard Molly’s cry in the kitchen. He sighs as he felt bad and went into the kitchen. He saw Molly sitting at the table. “Hey, Molly,” Optimus started to say. “I’m sorry.”

As Moon was walking with Crosshairs, she grabbed his hand. She slightly smiles as they reached the forest. “These forests quite amaze me,” Moon said as looked down at the flowers. “Beautiful yet Dark.”

Molly now turned her head to gaze up at him and she said she loved him so freakin much and it hurt her when he acted like that.

Crosshairs nodded completely in agreement but still wondered why he took her out her. Then he had a thought.  
“You pregnant?”


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus tried to reach out to her, but it was too late as she was already gone. He sighs as he taps his foot slightly. “Dammit,” Optimus cursed to himself. 

Moon felt a wave panic wash over her. She wanted to tell him, but she didn’t want to at the same time. She takes a deep breath in and took off her visor and looks at him. “I brought you here because of this,” she said, pointing to her purple eye.

Molly at into her bedroom at the base. He was too oblivious and too dense and he didn’t get it at all. She cried to her chest and knees.

Crosshairs nodded and he knew exactly what it was as he repeated to her again you’re pregnant.

Optimus went back to his berth room as he tried to keep his cool. He walk in his room and laid down on his berth. He thought about what Molly said. ‘What if she’s right?’ Optimus thought to himself as he looked up at the celling. 

“Are... Are you sure?” Moon asked him. “What if it’s something else? What if it’s wrong rewiring?” Moon places her hand gently on her optic, feeling worried. “I’m scared,” Moon said as she felt tears swell up in her optics.

Molly was in her room and she stopped crying and just laid in a fetal position on her bed staring at the wall.

Crosshairs said that he was pretty sure it wasn’t that and that it was because she was pregnant.

As Optimus was laying in his berth, thinking about Molly, he heard someone knocking on his door. He jumped up slightly, not expecting anyone today. He got up and walked over to his door, opening it. To his surprise, there was no there. 

“I... I guess you’re right,” Moon said, looking up at Crosshairs. A few thoughts ran through her head as she looked at him. She then looked out into the forest. She took in deep breath then out, feeling quite nervous for some reason.

Molly was still in her bedroom and she now sat up on her bed sighing sadly.

Crosshairs nodded as he hugged her tightly to him and he kissed her lips passionately.

I’m sorry that I didn’t respond, I just had the most crazy day.

Optimus went into his Human form and walked out of the room and towards Molly’s room. After a minute, he stopped in front of her room and knocked. 

Moon kisses him back before hugging him. She sighs for a moment as she places her head on his shoulder, thinking about a lot of things.

Sorry totally forgot DX 

Molly said they could come in not knowing it was the guy she did not wanna see right now.

Crosshairs then hoped and thought she was gonna be ok and if not talk to Ratchet their medic.

It’s ok 

Optimus slowly opens the door and saw Molly. “Molly, can I please talk to you?” He said, his voice shaking a bit. 

Moon looks at Crosshairs before putting her Visors back on. “I think we should go now,” Moon said, looking down at the ground.

Molly sighed and nodded saying to come in as she just sat there on her bed.

Crosshairs nodded in understanding as he followed her through a groundbridge back to the base.

{I’m sorry that I haven’t responded in a while, I was busy with my school work for the past few days} 

Optimus walked into her room and closed the door. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. “Hey, I’m sorry that I didn’t sleep with you last night, it’s just I had a lot work to do and didn’t want to bother you.” 

As they walked through the ground ridge, Moon looked around the base. “I should get some rest,” Moon said, rubbing the side of her face.

Molly now looked up at him with eyes full of tears.  
“But you can bother anytime whenever you want! Especially when I’m sleeping I want you to come back to me. I am yours forever Optimus!” She sobbed.

Crosshairs nodded kissing her lips passionately and he went to see his other Autobot friends and see how they were doing as well.

Optimus sighs as he looked down at her. “I’m sorry,” Optimus said in a whisper, not knowing what else to say to her. 

Moon smiles softly as she watched his him walk away. She sighs softly as she went to her room and closed her door. She laid down on her berth and quickly fell into recharge.

Molly hugged him and wanted to reciprocate or do something to her like kiss her or make up sex or something. 

Crosshairs was having fun watching the other humans play video games and talked to some of his other bot friends including Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

Optimus looks down at her and smiles. He gently kisses her forehead. “Is there anything you want me to do to make this up?” Optimus asked her. 

“So, how’s Moonlight?” WheelJack asked Crosshairs, looking over at him.

“Yes makeup sex and you stay in bed with me this time when I eventually fall asleep!” Molly said as she giggled.

“You know Jackie I really don’t know. Ever since I first saw her today she’s been acting really odd and weird. Plus she had her visor on over her eyes for some reason.”

Optimus also chuckles softly. “Ok,” Optimus said as he put his hand on his neck. He the transformed and went into his hologram/Human form. 

WheelJack hums for a moment as he thought. “Was anything physical odd about her? Especially on her face?”

Molly stripper got naked for him and she laid down on her bed looking up into his blue eyes.

Crosshairs shrugged saying that he couldn’t tell at all. He was worried about his new first ever sparkmate.


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus smirks as he also stripped down. He got in the bed with her and started to kiss her on her neck. 

WheelJack nods gently as he looked at him. He sighs as he looked back at the humans. “If she starts to feel better, it’s probably nothing wrong with her,” he said, trying to make him feel better.

Molly couldn’t help but moan out at this as she pushed her head back into her headboard.

Crosshairs nodded and sighed and bro fisted with Jackie as he left and walked back to his berth room.

Optimus smirks as he continued to kiss her neck. He then trailed down to her neck and down to her chest area. 

As Moon was laying down in her berth room, she couldn’t help but jerk awake in her sleep. She hasn’t getting any good recently and couldn’t get that terrible memory out of her head.

Molly moaned and mewled out as she wanted her tits to be roughly handled by him so badly.

Crosshairs still in the back of his mind just had a nagging feeling that something was wrong and not right with her.

Optimus smiles softly as he grabbed her chest, continuing to kiss on her bare skin. He gently squeezed her breast as he sucked on her neck, making a hickey. 

Moon gets up off her berth and walks over to her mirror. She takes off her visor and saw that both her eyes were now purple. She also saw that a small part of her face starting to change color.

“Optimus please now suckle on my breasts!” Molly whimpered out as her body reacted by shuddering.

Crosshairs went over to his mates berth room and asked if he could come in. He knocked on her door and waited silently.


End file.
